Little Known Facts
"Little Known Facts" is a song from the stage musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and the animated TV special of the same name. It is sung by Lucy, Linus, and Charlie Brown. In the song, Lucy teaches Linus false information, which annoys Charlie Brown. Lyrics 1967 Version= : Lucy: Do you see this tree? It is a fir tree. :It's called a fir tree because it gives us fur for coats. :It also gives us wool in the wintertime. :Linus: I never knew that before, Lucy. That's very interesting. :Lucy: This is an elm tree. It's very little. :But it will grow up into a giant tree, an oak. :You can tell how old it is by counting its leaves. :Linus: Gosh, Lucy, that's fascinating. :Charlie Brown: Now wait a minute, Lucy. I don't mean to interfere, but-'' :''Lucy: And way up there, those fluffy little white things. :Those are clouds, they make the wind blow. :And way down there, those tiny little black things. :Those are bugs, they make the grass grow. :Linus: Is that so? :Lucy: That's right. They run around all day long, tugging and tugging at each tiny seedling until it grows into a great tall blade of grass. :Linus: Boy, that's interesting.' :Charlie Brown: Oh, good grief. :Lucy: And this thing here. It's called a hydrant. They grow all over, :And no one seems to know just how a little thing like that gives so much water. :D'you see that bird? It's called an eagle. :But since it's little it has another name, a sparrow. :And on Christmas and Thanksgiving, we eat them. :Charlie Brown: Lucy, how can you say that?! I'm sorry, but I can't stand idly by and listen to-'' :''Lucy: And way up there, the little stars and planets, :Make the rain, that falls in showers. :And when it's cold and winter is upon us, :The snow comes up, just like the flowers. :Charlie Brown: Now, Lucy, I know that's wrong. Snow doesn't come up, it comes down. :Lucy: After it comes up, the wind blows it around so it looks like it's coming down but actually it comes up out of the ground- like grass. It comes up, Charlie Brown, snow comes up! :Charlie Brown: Oh, good grief! :Linus: Lucy, why is Charlie Brown banging his head against that tree? :Lucy: To loosen the bark to make the tree grow faster. |-|1999 Version= : Lucy: Do you see this tree? :It is a fir tree :It's called a fir tree because it gives us fur :For coats! :It also gives us wool in the wintertime :Linus: I never knew that before, Lucy. That's very interesting. :Lucy: This is an elm tree :It's very little :But it will grow up into a giant tree :An oak! :You can tell how old it is by counting its leaves :Linus: Gosh, Lucy, that's fascinating. :Charlie Brown: Now wait a minute, Lucy. I don't mean to interfere, but-'' :''Lucy: And way up there, those fluffy little white things: :Those are clouds; they make the wind blow :And way down there, those tiny little black things: :Those are bugs; they make the grass grow! :Linus: Is that so? :Lucy: That's right. They run around all day long, tugging and tugging at each tiny seedling until it grows into a great tall blade of grass. :Linus: Boy, that's interesting. :Charlie Brown: Oh, good grief. :Lucy: And this thing here, :It's called a hydrant :They grow all over, and no one seems to know :Just how :A little thing like that gives so much water :D'you see that bird? :It's called an eagle :But since it's little, it has another name: :A sparrow! :And on Christmas and Thanksgiving, we eat them. :Charlie Brown: Lucy, how can you say that?! I'm sorry, but I can't stand idly by and listen to-'' :''Lucy: And way up there, the little stars and planets :Make the rain, that falls in showers :And when it's cold and winter is upon us, :The snow comes up, just like the flowers! :Charlie Brown: Now, Lucy, I know that's wrong. Snow doesn't come up, it comes down! :Lucy: After it comes up, the wind blows it around so it looks like it's coming down but actually it comes up out of the ground- like grass. It comes up, Charlie Brown, snow comes up! :Charlie Brown: Oh, good grief! :Linus: Lucy, why is Charlie Brown banging his head against that tree? :Lucy: To loosen the bark to make the tree grow faster. Come along, Linus! :Clouds can make the wind blow, :Bugs can make the grass grow, :So, there you go! :These are little known facts that now you know! Videos You're a Good Man Charlie Brown - 07 - Little Known Facts Little Known Facts - You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown (1967) Little Known Facts from "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" (1985) You're a Good Man Charlie Brown part 12 17 Little Known Facts 2016 Off-Broadway Cast Version Category:Songs Category:Lucy van Pelt Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Charlie Brown